jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vinny2
Request This wikia definatly needs improvement, so I'm requesting to become an admin. Hopefully there's still someone around to read this. are you are you an admin? I would love to be an admin on this wiki. I love JP! Chaosman92 15:13, 7 March 2007 (UTC) i agree. if you want to be an admin or beuacrat you need to talk to a guy at www.wikia.com by the name of User:GHe he can help you be an admin. if you get to be a beuacrat can you make me one too? i f i get to be one before you i will make you one. it would be cool if you put some stuff on your user page. talk to ya later, Chaosman92 20:12, 7 March 2007 (UTC) hey how many admins are there if there is a shortage i would love to be an admin. I have read every book and seen every movie. JP ROX Can't wait till JP 4 come out!!!!! User:Suzie456 Park Hey! I just made a page called Universal Studios Island of Adventure I have been there and I wrote the description of what it was like when I was there. I have added some of my pictures that I took there. I will add some more later. Feel free to fix the Compy and T-Rex things on there. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Chaosman92 18:08, 8 March 2007 (UTC) That thing needs more pictures and more information on that.--T-rex Vs. Alpha Female Raptor 10:29, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I just cant understand this. I have been trying to figure this out since the movie, the lost world, came out 10 years ago. What happened to the crew members in the boat. The Rex could not have fit in there and the baby rex was transported via copter. Did raptors get on the boat, eat the crew, and then jump off? Chaosman92 19:08, 8 March 2007 (UTC) did they jump off? How did you like the Island of adventure page? Chaosman92 22:26, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Maybe the raptors are in San Deigo. That Would make a great movie! I'll be putting some mor IoA pictures on that page today, Chaosman92 16:57, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Reply from my talk page The problem is, I'm getting very little feedback from this community. For example, I explained the situation with Chaosman92 here and heard nothing back about what people thought about that, or what the best solution would be. The last voter seems not to even have noticed the discussion. As for improving the wiki, there is very little you can't do now, and if you need any help with deleting pages or anything, let me know -- Sannse 10:21, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :OK, I've set you as sysop, it seems you are the one who is going to stick around and improve the place :) I've deleted most the the pages you listed, the last two I wasn't sure about - they looked to be useful content, so I left them for you to have another look. Let me know if you need help with the new admin buttons - - Sannse 18:24, 21 April 2007 (UTC why delete most of the pages he's created? why did you delete almost all the pages he's created?was there something wrong with them or what.The reason I'm asking is because I would get kinda mad if somebody deleted something that I took the time to write.--T-rex Vs. Alpha Female Raptor 10:27, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I wanna help. I wanna help. But if im not wanted I wont. I know I screwed up by making a wiki then leaving it but im back and Im ready. Im not asking anything more.-- 15:48, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Long time no see! Hey hows it going? Howd you adopt this wiki? I tried several times but it never worked. I could never get a hold of the creator. Since you and I have been on this site for a long time could you make me an admin aor even a beuracrat? Thanks, and also, do you like the show lost? Chaosman92 18:00, 18 July 2007 (UTC) *Why cant I be trusted?Chaosman92 22:05, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Templates Would you mind if I made some maintenace templates? On Wookieepedia, Rocky Wiki, SW Fanon, and such, the templates use quotes from the movie/book that they are from. For example, on Wookieepedia, the cleanup tag has "Sorry about the mess" on it (a quote by Han Solo). If I get your approval, I can make some templates with quotes.—DarthtylerTalk 03:04, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :*Alright. I was going to do Cleanup, Image, Image quality, Conjecture, Nickname, and Admin. Also Delete and Banned.—DarthtylerTalk 20:24, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::*Thanks man! I'm an "expert" at making templates.—DarthtylerTalk 21:11, 3 October 2007 (UTC) new park pedia image hey could you change the park pedia logo with this one: File:Park Pedia.png Thanks Thanks for the welcome! I honestly just finished watching Jurassic Park #1 for the billionth time. I'll try to add some info, but mainly I'll check in every now and then for spelling mistakes, and that kind of stuff. I'm pretty busy with the Warriors Wiki, but I have a question for you. We have a friends page, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to become affiliates with the WWiki. All that means is that you put a link on your site linking back to me, and I'll put one on the WWiki (On which I am a Bureocrat). If you decline, I understand. Thanks! [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 23:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Wow, that was eaiser than I expected. This is a great Wiki, but I have one suggection. The main page is pretty cluttered. The main page is the first thing a visitor sees, and they may be turned off if they can't understand it. I'm sorry if I'm sounding like I'm trying to run the JPWiki; I'm not. I tend to make suggestions, so if I seem bossy, I'm sorry. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 14:23, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Main Page I'll try my best. No guarantees, though. I have a sandbox on my other Wiki, so I'll try experimenting there. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 19:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Question Do you have some kind of Instant Messaging I can ask you some questions on? I have a ton of questions about the mainpage template. My ScreenName on Yahoo is eulalia459678. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:06, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Suggestion I've noticed that your Main Page is all one template. The Main Page on the Warriors Wiki is divided into seven different templates. If you could make some more sections, please do, if not, I will. Also, what do you think of it so far? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 21:23, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :How do you like this as a "rough draft" for the main page? For the time being, we could have the different sections divided like this, and stacked on top of each other. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 17:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::OK, If you don't mind, I'll do the rest of them, put them in place, and save it. Just so you know, this isn't anything permanent, just a...."filler" for the time being, until I get something a little more...fixed. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 21:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::It didn't turn out quite like I expected, maybe you could touch it up some? *coughs embarassedly* [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 01:40, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I got a little help from my friend EnzoAquarius in merging the colors together, making it look whole. Looks better to me :) [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 15:17, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Another suggestion: Shouldn't you remove the "on this day..." section of the Main Page? It really does nothing yet, and should be removed until you either find a replacement for it, or get it up and running. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 00:06, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::OK, I'll start working on the main page some more right now, but don't expect anything soon, I'm really busy at the moment, in real life and on the Wikis. I hope you'll like what I've got planned :) [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 02:43, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I was wondering if you could get me a list of each template on the JPWiki. I don't have time right now, where I am, it's 10pm right now. [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 03:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I added a __NOEDITSECTION__ to the Template:MainPage. Looks a little better now, don't you think? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 23:58, 15 December 2007 (UTC) New Logo Hi this is Mesozoic Pictures, and I was wondering if you would like this image as the new Park Pedia logo I made myself. Image:Park_Pedia_Logo.png|thumb|200px| My version of the Park-pedia logo. * Hi Vinny, I just re-uploaded the file as a png file, so try it now. I'm glad you like it! * Hey, I realized the logo is kinda big, if you can't fix it, let me know and I will try to re-size it. ::I re-uploaded it, so you can try it now. If it's too small I can make it bigger and if it's too big I can make it smaller. :::Thanks for adding it! Idea for pages Hi Vinny, it's User:Mesozoic Pictures. Before I create a page, I wanna see if its worth it, and I want your opinion. For the behind the scenes on the main page, maybe there could be pages about the making of Jurassic Park 1, 2 and 3. Let me know what you think. The logo I made. Hi Vinny. I just wanted to let you know that the logo I made for the Park-Pedia (The New One) has this link: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png and it says that another user,User:Briguy1106, uploaded it to the original source here: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Parkpedia.jpg When it really was here and it was by me, User: Mesozoic Pictures: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Park_Pedia_Logo.png I tried to fix it but it wouldn't work, so can you try to please? Thanks! Ideas for Dinosaur Pages I know all the dinosaur information isn't accurate because it's Jurassic Park, but I though it would be a good idea that at least a small part of the pages could have accurate information, or links. I say this because Jurassic Park films always wanted to balance the accurate information with the sci-fi info. *User:Mesozoic Pictures Main Page Additions and Idea for New Page Hi, MP again. I thought it would be a good idea to add these pages to the main page, thought they are NOT complete yet. Maybe for the Behind the Scenes Subtitle. *The Making of Jurassic Park *The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park *The Making of Jurassic Park 3 *The Making of Jurassic Park IV **Also for a new page, we could have "Jurassic Park News" and fans can post news on what they know. Facts or rumors. Hello from ZEM Hello, I'm going to try and get more involved here on the JP wiki. I know a lot about JP including the making of the films. I also have a small collection of JP stuff. I was going to say if you have a need for another admin I'd love to help, but I see several others have already offered. I am an admin on several other wikis also. If you need anything contact me on my talk page. I might try to check in more often here, so I just wanted to introduce myself. ZEM talk to me! 20:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm kind of experienced in deleting pages and blocking vandals. I could help with that as well as making a fave icon for the wiki and possibly setting a new skin for it that goes better with the logo than blue and white. I can only do this stuff if I'm an admin though, so that is why I asked. If you don't know how to make me an admin I can tell you. ZEM talk to me! 18:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, sounds good. Let me know when they get back with you. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:24, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Utahraptor Why did you delete Utahraptor. It had a toy. http://www.jplegacy.org/toys/jptoys/utahraptor.jpg Zakor1138 ZEM here again... Were you able to figure out why you can't give me admin rights? I'd still like to help here. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to see if I can contact a Wikia Helper and ask why you can't make me an admin. ZEM talk to me! 06:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) People messing with Pages I have been looking at some of the pages, including Parasaurolophus, and the animal title cards are either missing, or completely messed up, leaving the html viewable. Can you fix them? I don't want to mess with them. Pictures I noticed that some new dinosaur pictures were uploaded to the wiki, but they are NOT FROM THE JURASSIC PARK FILMS. -User: Mesozoic Pictures Problem Resolved Ok, I talked to a wikia helper and you now have the power to make me an admin, if you still want to. ZEM talk to me! 23:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for making me an admin. I just was just signing on to wikia for a bit and I got your message! :) ZEM talk to me! 03:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki Color I changed the wiki's skin to monaco jade. Do you like? I thought green would do nicely with the JP wiki. BTW, I have uploaded a favicon, but it may take a day or two to show. ZEM talk to me! 20:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) New Videos Hi! I recently uploaded videos to some Park Pedia Pages. *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor *Spinosaurus *Jurassic Park Film *The Lost WorldFlim *Jurassic Park 3Film *Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis I think the vids give the page a little more ZING! to them. Meybe you want to look them up. User:Jpperson Hi Again I also wanted to tell you i have some JP newsletters that you can save and read on my page. I also put a video on the article San Diego incident. I think you might like it! Work Here So how do you like all of the work I've done here so far? ZEM talk to me! 17:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hello I don't think I've ever spoke to you yet, seems you stopped in Feb. Just wondering what you think of the new changes. What have you been up to since you were last here?-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 21:22, 23 June 2009 (UTC) askjurassicpark Hey try visiting http://askjurassicpark.answers.wikia.com/ you can ask questions related to Jurassic Park and answer others' questions aswell. It's new but already have alot of questions so please visit :) i nedd to know more hi i need to now more about dinosours were they lived wre they bred